Let's play a game
by aishitelu
Summary: Let's play a game. This will help you find who you truly love. If you guys have noticed, you're currently chained and locked up in this room. The only way out is in the girls, literally. They have two keys each that are surgically inserted in both the girls' stomach; one to open the locked door while the other is the key to unlock the other girl's chains and yours. Who will die?


Inuyasha's eyes flickered open, squinting while trying to examine his surroundings. The lighting was very dimmed so it took his eyes awhile to adjust to it, but when it did the first thing he noticed was that he was currently laying on a dirty floor with a pounding headache. He had no idea how he had gotten here; the last thing Inuyasha remembered was that he was walking home from school then it went all black. When his pain slowly subsided, Inuyasha pushed himself up to a sitting position to get a better look at the place. The room looked like it came straight out of a horror movie; the four walls were plastered with stain marks and dried up blood. There was no window which meant the only escape route was the door which was currently shut closed.

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha asked out loud but with no reply.

Inuyasha got up on his feet and tried to reach for the door only to be stopped forcefully to a halt. He looked down and to his horror found a chain locked around his ankle. "F**k what the hell is this?" He pulled desperately on the chains as hard as he can, hoping to break free from it but failed. The noises he made must have been very loud when he heard a groan from a dark corner. It would seem he wasn't alone, whoever or whatever it was, was starting to wake. Inuyasha didn't know if he should feel relieved that he wasn't the only one stuck in this mess or horrified when he found out who it was.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, is that you? Kagome slowly crawled out of the dark corner to get closer to Inuyasha but got stopped after a couple of feet. "What's going on? Where are we? Why am I chained?"

"Kagome calm down. I don't know what's going on either but it'll be okay." Inuyasha assured to help calm her down but in the inside he was asking the same questions too.

"W-what's going on?" A new voice roused from the opposite corner only to find Kikyo in the same exact situation.

"Kikyo's here too, what the heck is going on?" Questions bombarded Inuyasha's mind but got distracted when a bright light flashed to the room. All three looked at the direction to find a television. On the screen was a person with a creepy mask that resembled a clown.

"I see that the three of you has finally awakened." The voice was dark and husky, sending shivers down the three of them. "Welcome to your redemption."

"Are you the one who brought us here? You better stop f**king around and let us out or I'll find you and beat the shit out of you." Inuyasha got up again and got as close to the television as he can. The clown face ignored him and continued on.

"Inuyasha, I know all about you. An eighteen years old who's known to be one of the most popular star in Shikon High that people idealize you as. But I know who you really are; you use your looks to persuade your teacher into getting your high grades, a bully who doesn't care about others and in this situation a player. In case you ladies haven't realized yet, Inuyasha has been dating the both of you at the same time." Inuyasha's rage started to simmer down into fear after hearing this. How did s/he know?

"What?" Kikyo yelled out.

"Is this true?" Kagome asked.

It was true. He loved both of them deeply but didn't know who to choose, so he decided both.

"But lucky you Inuyasha, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself." Their attentions were back at the screen. "Let's play a game. This will help you find who you truly love. If you guys have noticed, you are currently chained and locked up in this room. The way out is in the girls, literally. There are two keys that are surgically inserted in both the girls' stomach; one to open the locked door while the other is the key to unlock the other girl's chains and yours. You'll know what I mean when you look at what's on the table near this television."

Inuyasha felt like barfing when he saw a huge scalpel laying on it. "This is all a joke right, you can't really mean-"

"What I'm implying is that you can only save one girl while the other one you will have to cut open to retrieve the other girl and your freedoms with. You choose who to save, and who to kill. You have 24 hours to make your choice before the door closes forever, leaving all three of you to die here."

Kikyo was screaming by now desperately trying to pry the chains off her ankle while Kagome had on a blank expression shivering harshly.

"Let the game begin."

The clown face disappeared on the screen only to be replaced instead by a digital timer counting backwards from 24 hours. 24 hours before Inuyasha has to make his decision.

* * *

Story inspired by the horror movie "SAW" Creepy movie, if you like gorry stuff go watch it.


End file.
